The Morning After
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Finn is mortified when he wakes up next to Aaron. Ross finds out and is on the warpath! - One-Shot. Aaron/Finn/Ross/Chas *Fic contains some strong language.**


**The Morning After**

**Description: Finn is mortified when he wakes up next to Aaron, and Ross is on the warpath!**

Aaron groaned as a sharp light invaded his senses, he groggily opened one eye, to be met with the morning sun streaming through the curtains. He closed his eyes and sighed. Never again. His mum had thrown the mother of all Welcome Home parties, a fuss Aaron could have done without. He was no doubt relieved that he'd managed to escape jail once again, but knew he had to be careful. A suspended sentence of three years was given, meaning if he broke the law, no matter how little the crime was in those three years, he'd be in prison. Hard to do with muppets like Ross hanging around, Aaron thought. He opened his eyes yet again, becoming more aware of his surroundings. He sat bolt upright in the bed. This wasn't his room. He became aware of the weight in the bed next to him. He took a deep breath and turned slightly in the bed, to be met with the sleeping figure of Finn Barton. He cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Finn.." Aaron spoke softly, trying to rouse the sleeping teen. "Finn!"

Finn's eyes flickered open, and he stared at Aaron "Oh god...We didn't...did we?"

Aaron lifted the duvet slightly and looked under it. He pulled it back down and fell back against the pillows. "Yep."

"Oh bloody hell!" Finn cursed, stretching to the nightstand for his glasses.

"You certainly know how to make a guy feel welcome, don't ya?" Aaron smiled

"Aaron this isn't funny! We're practically related!"

"Yeah and while you're worrying about that, I'll end off being worm food if Ross finds out!"

"Right well I'll tell Ross straight. We were both drunk, it was a mistake and it'll never happen again."

"That bad?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. From what I can remember it wasn't bad. You were good. Better than good.. it's just... It'll never work Aaron and we both know it. We're two very different people. You're a bit too "Grrr!" and you remind me of Ross. Besides we're gonna be brothers if Dad and Chas get married!"

"Well I have always wanted to meet Jeremy Kyle... That'd get us on there for sure! And as for reminding me of Ross... You really know how to insult someone, don't ya?"

"Just go. If anyone sees you..."

"I've never done the walk of shame before..."

"And I've never slept with my cousin before! Seriously Aaron if you wanna get out without being seen you need to go now."

A knock on the door disturbed them both. "Finn? Can I come in?"

"Damn it its Ross! Hide!"

"Oh yeah? Where?" Aaron asked, frantically searching for his jeans.

"I don't know, just... hide anywhere!"

Another knock.. "Finn!"

"Yeah, hang on Ross! I'm just getting dressed..I know you're my brother but there are things I don't want you seeing!"

Finn pointed to the window, and Aaron stared at him dumbfounded.

"Grown wings now have I?"

"You'll be going out of it anyway if Ross finds you in here!"

Aaron shrugged "True..."

"There's a drain pipe near my window. Climb down that. Besides, even if you fall It's not that far down anyway. At best you'll break your leg. Now go!"

Aaron tutted and climbed out the window, desperately reaching for the drain pipe that was close by.

A shout of "Shite!" and a thump was the last thing Finn heard before he pulled open the door. "What do you want Ross?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"No-one.. Just myself, you know.."

"Yeah, you don't wanna do that. People will talk. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw that that muppet Aaron was practically all over you last night."

"Yeah.. About that...Don't go off on one...We kinda... slept together...But honestly, he wasn't that good. And before you start shouting and giving me a lecture, we were both drunk..."

"You wanted it to happen though?" Ross grimaced

Finn shrugged "Well..."

"So he practically raped you? I'll kill him!"

Before Finn could react, his brother was already down the stairs, he gave chase, but was too late as he heard the front door slam. He sprinted out of the house. With Ross nowhere in sight, he admitted defeat and walked back inside, he pulled his phone from his pocket and rang Aaron. after a few rings the call connected.

"I fell out of your fucking window! Damn near killed myself!"

"Ross knows..He thinks you forced me into it."

"Oh yippee. So now according to Ross I killed his girlfriend and raped his brother. Happy days."

"Just hide. Anywhere."

"Yeah... too late. He's seen me. Oh and if this ends badly, which it will, I want to be cremated."

Aaron hung up and braced himself for the altercation. Ross ran up to him, and straightaway his fist connected with Aaron. Aaron hit the floor and Ross stood over him, seething.

"Pervert."

Aaron climbed to his feet and tentatively touched his eye, wincing at the pain.

"Enjoy that?" Aaron asked

"I'm not finished with you yet, Livesy."

Aaron blocked Ross' next punch. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Too scared are we?"

"No. I could knock you out mate and we both know it, but you'll go skriking down to the police station and I'll get locked up and I'm not letting that happen. Hitting me isn't going to change the fact I slept with Finn."

"You didn't sleep with him. You raped him. He told me. After EVERYTHING that has happened to him? You're scum mate. You don't need to hit me to end off inside. I'll tell them what you've done."

"Tell them I had a drunken one-night stand? And I know what happened to Finn. He told me. I wouldn't stoop that low Ross. He wanted it just as much as I did last night, but I'm sure you know what it's like, to wake up and regret something?"

Ross shook his head "You don't do that to my brother."

"Look, I'll be honest with you... You're gonna hate hearing this, but I like him, He's fit. I'd love it if something happened between us but that's not what he wants, and I respect that. I know you're just looking out for him, after what happened with this Brad guy, but you don't need to worry. Nothing's going to happen. I don't regret it, not for one second, if that's how he feels then that's fair enough, but I can't take it back. I can't un-sleep with him can I?"

"I'm keeping my eye on you Livesy. I don't trust you."

Aaron shook his head and walked away from Ross and into the pub. His mum was standing behind the bar, she immediately clocked his swollen eye and the limp from the window incident earlier.

"What have you done now?"

"I fell out of Finn's bedroom window."

"There's not one part of that I don't need explaining."

"Alright. I slept with Finn last night, drunken one nighter... Ross was about to come into Finn's bedroom this morning so I made my escape out of the window, intending to climb down the drain pipe and I slipped and decided to see if I could fly."

"And?"

"I can't."

"I mean your eye."

"Oh. Ross must have found out so he came tearing up the village and decked me. There's not one part of me that doesn't hurt right now."

"So.. You slept with Finn?" Chas giggled, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yeah and nothing's going to happen. Well, he doesn't want it to. Said it'd be weird, that we're practically related - not that that stops our lot - and we're too different to make it work. I'm too "Grrr!" apparently, and I remind him of Ross.."

"But you want something to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to feel to be honest with you. I've never had a one night stand before and you know I'm not the type to sleep around. When I do sleep with someone I want it to mean something, not because I'm off me head on Sambuca."

"You're a softy at heart, you."

"Yeah. What the hell happened to me, eh?"

"You've grown up love. You've matured, France has changed you for the better, and personally, I like the new you. Even Edna thinks highly of you now, which is something I never thought I'd see. You'll find someone soon Aaron, and no-one deserves it more than you."

Aaron smiled "Cheers Mum. So.. am I getting this job you promised me last night?"

"Looks like you weren't the only one drunk last night either..."

"I could get VERY offended by that!"

"Diane will kill me. You do know that, right?"

"That's fine. Long as you leave your share of the pub in your will."

"Cheeky git! Don't make me sack you on your first day!"

END


End file.
